Commonly assigned, and therefore, uncitable, United States Patent Application No. 2005/0139442 filed Dec. 23, 2004 and published Jun. 30 2005, which application is incorporated herein by reference, shows the use of lever springs in a mechanically actuated clutch assembly. Multiple retaining rings can be welded on a housing to retain the springs. Snap rings, pivot rings, and diaphragm springs also can be used to secure lever springs. A mechanically actuated assembly could be improved by decreasing the cost of the housing with respect to securing the springs and by reducing the complexity and cost of assembling and securing lever springs in the housing.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a clutch housing that can be quickly and inexpensively manufactured and in which lever springs can be easily and inexpensively installed.